User talk:Zantam03
Article Layout I have a suggestion, At the Three Kingdoms Wiki:Article Layout section add like: When ever adding a infobox for a specific character who has served (Wu, Shu, Wei), please use our wiki's custom Character Infoboxes, or anything like that. --Knightrez 10:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I have to leave to do my homework, I'll get back to the infobox later. --Knightrez 10:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Ok good luck on your hw -- Zantam03 10:12, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Galleries I see you've created a Liu Bei/Gallery page, however, the old Gallery: Liu Bei is still there, which means you have to delete it. --Knightrez 10:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hold on a sec. You moved it. That doesn't make any sence. --Knightrez 10:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : I was trying to move it to Liu Bei/Gallery and then make the title look like Gallery: Liu Bei by using Template:DISPLAYTITLE, but for some reason that didn't work so I moved it back. -- Zantam03 10:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Nickname I decided my nickname. You can call me Knight. --Knightrez 13:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : alright - Zantam03 14:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yuan Shao What are you trying to do with the Yuan Shao's Forces article? I'll initially try to expand it --Knightrez 06:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) User:Deadkid dk Whos User:Deadkid dk? You know from him Wikipedia? --Knightrez 06:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Ye he edits on Wikipedia and makes good articles there so I asked him to check this place out. Hope he stays, he seems knowledgable. -- Zantam03 09:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Why don't we add captions to the gallery art? For example, I have a picture of Cao Cao as seen on Red Cliff. Captions can be used to show what the person is looking at. --Knightrez 09:35, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : I dunno... I've been adding descriptions to most images I've uploaded lately. Captions in the gallery can make it look very chaotic. When a picture depicts a scene its caption will be rather long. -- Zantam03 09:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Liangzhou Rebellion I think you should start on the Liangzhou Rebellion rather than the Yan Province ariticle, because it is a big gap between the YTR article and the SATRA (TRA) --Knightrez 09:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) About Deadkid What's Deadkid's account on Wikipedia? what's his work? I'm really curious to see his work. --Knightrez 10:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Zantam 3K Master and Yuki call you Zantam. Even I'm beginning to call you Zantam. So you want your official nickname to be Zantam? ;-) --Knightrez 08:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : lol sure --Zantam03 09:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Lu Jue So Lu Gong (Lu Jue) wasn't a fictional character after all? --Knightrez 09:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Well yes and no. There was not a man named Lü Gong and also not a man who lured Sun Jian in a trap set by Kuai Lang. But Huang Zu did have an officer who fled. -- Zantam03 09:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Then why is it in my RoTk book and why is it on Wikipedia? --Knightrez 09:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Because Romance is fictional and Wikipedia is not reliable. There is no man named Lü Gong in any historical sources and there is also no mention of any trap set by Kuai Lang. Lü Jie is mentioned as an officer of Huang Zu who fled into Xian hills and there one of his men (or more) killed Sun Jian. :: Just a stupid mistake of Jian that resulted in an unfortunate turn of events. Nothing of it was planned --Zantam03 09:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Great News I have Great News. The color for the Dong Zhuo's Forces infobox should be Violet. It is stated here on Koei Wiki. I found Yuan Shao . Yellow. --Knightrez 10:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, ye I know YS is yellow, but so are the Yellow Turbans and the Han (and Yuan Shu as well I thnk)! So that makes it a bit complicated. I think I'm not gonna follow Koei on Dong Zhuo being pink though. They always associate DZ with pigs (he's literally a pig in SF) and I think that's where pink comes from. I'll stay with grey, like Kongming does :-) --Zantam03 11:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Battle Infobox This new Sub-Officer thingy in the Battle Infobox... How do I know which guys are Sub-Officers though? --Knightrez 12:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : You can read it in the articles. For example the Battle of XIangyang. Liu Biao had an officer named Huang Zu. Huang Zu had an officer named Lü Jie, this makes Lü Jie a sub-officer of Liu Biao. -- Zantam03 12:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : : The Battle Infoboxes look screwed up. Look closely here. --Knightrez 12:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : I know... I don't want the sub-officer header to be visible when there are no sub-officers, but I couldn't get it working... I asked wikia community, but they also can't seem to fix it :-( --Zantam03 12:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Too bad... Hope someone could fix it. --Knightrez 12:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Zapwire I see you've asked Zapwire help before and he didn't reply, back at my wiki Ive asked numerous times for help and he doesn't respond. don't ask him for help on you Template thingy. --Knightrez 07:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: He helped last night with the main page --Zantam03 09:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Well. He sure doesn't help me. --Knightrez 09:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Lü Bu Rafe's tome says he was at Luoyang during the Eunuch killing! --3KingdomsMaster 08:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Great find. Gonna look it up now! --Zantam03 09:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I understand what you guys are talking about, he accopied Ding Yuan to Luoyang, but did participate in Struggle against the Regular attendants? Did he kill anyone? Did he lead an army against them? How does that make him a Sub-Officer? --Knightrez 09:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: As stated on his bio, his campaign with He Jin is unknown, how could he be a sub-officer then? --Knightrez 09:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::He was Ding Yuan's officer, thus He Jin's sub-officer. :::He Jin was the overall leader of the campaign and below him were HIS officers such as Yuan Shu, Bao Xin, etc and also Ding Yuan. These officers also had their own officers, making them sub-officers of He Jin. --Zantam03 09:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Now I understand. :-) did he ever fight or anything? --Knightrez 09:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Rafe's tome doesn't give any detail on this, unfortunately. Ding Yuan was ordered to ravage Henei and burn Mengjin though, I guess Lü Bu was with him then as well because he was his most trusted officer, but this is all speculation. I'm sure he fought in some way, that's what he was known for. --Zantam03 09:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Liu Biao I'm thinking of creating a few Forces articles, so visitors can see a variety of pics under who's command. Can I create an Liu Biao's Forces article? It will contain gallery boxes for his officers etc. --Knightrez 09:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I could make like Su Fei and Gan Ning sub-officers of Liu Biao since their both under Huang Zu's command. : Nah... well you can create a Liu Biao's Forces article, but don't list his officers with pics. Imagine if we did that with Wei or Wu... perhaps it could be done in a separate gallery though. --Zantam03 09:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : I think Gan Ning was an officer of Liu Biao though, not a sub-officer. --Zantam03 09:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Okay, We don't need a pic gallery for Wu, and Wei (Isn't their army large?), but why not Liu Biao? : Actually, Great Idea! Imaggine You could have a complete list of RTKXI portaits listed from A-Z with all of Wei's officers! I could do that. --Knightrez : The Wu, Shu, Wei gallery project is seperate, can I please list a pic gallery for Liu Biao? Doen't the Guandong Coaliton and Guanxi Forces have it? --Knightrez 09:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ye but they're small --Zantam03 09:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: It won't it will be big, some are ficitonal, like Wei Yan never served Liu Biao. --Knightrez 09:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: When you say big I dont understand. It won't be as long as your YTR article or CADZ. --Knightrez 09:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Yea but the YTR & CADZ articles are full of text, not pictures. And it will be big. When you say it's not gonna be big then I think you don't know much about him. He had a lot of generals. --Zantam03 10:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Wen Ping Could you delete the Wen Ping picture? I mispelled it. --Knightrez 10:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Family tree Do you know how to create a sort of a family tree I even checked for templates but there aren't any good?Yukimurasanada 11:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : Ye I saw one at the templates.wikia but it wasn't very good. I don't know of any other ones that could be of any use to the (big) familytrees we have on our wikias. --Zantam03 14:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Koei Wiki I mean Koei Wikia ihas already articles, Look at their Lu Bu article. or this . this (1) this (2). See? --Knightrez 14:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : Ye I know they have bio's. : I'm not sure what you're trying to say here.. be more specific please. --Zantam03 14:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : I feel like were competing with them, like who's bio is more accurate. they have information on Dynasty Warriors figures along with Historical information. Too perfect. --Knightrez 14:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Nah.. they're a gaming site with "a little history info here and there". I remember I had a discussion with one of the founders there about Xing Cai's historical bio, cause the one he wrote was wrong. At first he didn't believe me, but later he removed her bio and never made a new one. ::I'm sure they have some good bio's the majority is either very small (Lü Bu only a couple of lines) or contains a lot of errors. Believe me... if you have the books that I have you could easily see that the majority of their articles is rather bad. They also hardly mention any sources. ::I think the history bio's are just an extra. Their main focus are the games I guess. --Zantam03 15:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, your pretty much right. --Knightrez 02:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Wen Ping Could you please delete the Wen Ping picture. Like now? --Knightrez 14:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : Done --Zantam03 15:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Gallery pics What if the Warlord had a few generals not much, I think I could then put a Officer gallery pics. --Knightrez 02:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The Battle of Guandu Yo!, Could please add a pic for the Battle of Guandu article? Very nice picture too. Also where do you get these color RTKXI battle potraits? I'd like to know :> --Knightrez 06:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Because I couldn't find them anywhere on the internet I decided to make them myself. --Zantam03 09:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Hum.. These battle pictures are made by you? :-O --Knightrez 09:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::lol no, but I captured them from RTKXI myself --Zantam03 09:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, Well, anyway, could you please create a Very nice pic for the Battle of Guandu. ;-) --Knightrez 09:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::You're gonna work on Guandu? But, you don't have any sources. It's gonna be a big article. It should be sources, really. But ye I have a cool pic. --Zantam03 09:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::3KMaster said you have General of the South. --Knightrez 09:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ye I do, but it seems you want to work on Guandu. I see you take the participants from Wikipedia. --Zantam03 09:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: No I didn't --Knightrez 09:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, where did you get them from? --Zantam03 09:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: From what Ive learned. :::::I don't have all of it in, I don't have Liu Pi, Han Meng, Cao Ren, Zang Ba. Yuan Xi etc --Knightrez 09:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 200px I got a suggestion, Can a normal infobox picture for a RTKXI potrait be limited to 200px? See here for example. See the potrait is 200px . I think it looks better with a 200px imagewidth. So it won't take up much space. So....? --Knightrez 06:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Forgot about this before... it's done now. --Zantam03 09:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Template Are you gonna think of increasing the spotlight template? Theres only 3. --Knightrez 08:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yes eventually, but I don't really have subjects right now... I guess the next "big man" to fall is Yuan Shu, so I'll spotlight him when his bio and battles are up. --Zantam03 09:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Campaign against Yuan Shu? --Knightrez 09:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ye all his battles --Zantam03 09:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Zhao Yun Hi, did Zhao Fan's sister-in-law marry Zhao Yun? It isn't mentioned in SGYY.Yukimurasanada 10:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : No he didn't. Zhou Fan offered her to Zhao Yun, but Zhao Yun refused because they had the same surname. --3KingdomsMaster 10:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey 3KM, this is my talk page! :P but yea, that's correct. It would be like wedding the widow of his own brother, so he refused. --Zantam03 10:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok thx both.Yukimurasanada 11:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk Have you seen Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon? --Knightrez 11:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Nah... I heard it's very fictional, with fightscenes like Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, and it's all about Zhao Yun. A character that doesn't interest me at all tbh. Have you seen it? --Zantam03 11:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Nope. --Knightrez 11:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Five Tigers Could I create an article about the Five Tigers? I know it's 100% ficition, but where do i add it to fiction? --Knightrez 11:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Ye why not. I'll make a new category, something like Fictional Terms. --Zantam03 11:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : And yes, you can add RTK portraits (you were probably gonna ask this?)--Zantam03 11:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Great! I'll just list the 5 guys (Zhao Yun, Guan Yu etc) Do you mean a Gallery pic with the fives tigers? : and what about Fictional Items, so I can add the Green Crescent blade along with the Serpant Spear. --Knightrez 12:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think there's much you can tell about the items, so why not make an article "List of Fictional Items" or something and add it to Fictional Terms. --Zantam03 12:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought you wanted to do something like Guandong Coalition and Guanxi Forces with the portraits. Well I dunno what your plans are, but if you wanna use the portraits it's fine with me. --Zantam03 12:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats right. --Knightrez 12:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Five Tigers is done. I'll add a little more to it later. List of Fictional Items is fine. --Knightrez 12:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Update This Template should be updated, because New Movies and Games have been added. --Knightrez 12:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Are you gonna add fictional Terms to this Template? --Knightrez 08:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Add more Now to add more to the Term category, I'll add The five Wei generals and the Five Wu Elders. --Knightrez 12:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Koei Wiki Compare this to our article. and how do we compete with this ? I thought they mainly focus on Koei games not 3K..... --Knightrez 08:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : Isn't that your article? :-) : Ok, so they have a pretty long bio. So what? Their wiki is online MUCH longer than this one so it's only logical they have more than us. But why don't you compare the Yellow Turban Rebellion articles? They don't have historical info on it. Their infobox is very small and contains errors. They don't have articles on the Eunuch uprising/Yangcheng/Xiangyang/Black Mountain bandits/etc (because they're not playable events in Dynasty Warriors!) They really only focus on the games. We have historical bio's, they have game-related bio's with weapons and quotes from the games and that kinda stuff and a historical bio squeezed inbetween them (sometimes). : Also, I think it's easy to compete with their Three Kingdoms article. Theirs is very comprehensive. : Oh and if you spot an error on their wikia (Ma Dai for example ;-)) don't tell them about it! :-) --Zantam03 09:46, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : lol, I Understand.now :-P --Knightrez 09:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Action potraits These action portraits are fantastic! How and where do you get these!? --Knightrez 11:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ye I know, they look awesome :-) They're from RTKXI and appear when the character scores a critical hit. I have more of them on my HDD. --Zantam03 11:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : There from RTKXI? So How do you get these? --Knightrez 11:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh no, unlike the screens from the scenes I didn't take these myself. I found them on the internet somewhere a long time ago, but I forgot where unfortunately :-(. Why don't you get RTKXI? It can be downloaded for free here. It's a fun game. ::Holy S**T :-O --Knightrez 11:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::lol what? --Zantam03 12:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Doesn't work .\_/ . --Knightrez 12:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::It does, download the torrent, then get a program such as Bittorrent to leech the file from the torrent (a torrent is basically a gateway through which you can download the actual file from another computer). When you have downloaded it you can play it by downloading another program called DeamonTools. --Zantam03 12:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::thx --Knightrez 12:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think I seen these portraits some where I'm pretty sure that it's from here right?Yukimurasanada 17:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's not where I got them from, but great find! Thanks --Zantam03 17:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I noticed a lot of them are editted or self-made, so watch out when uploading them here --Zantam03 17:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Your welcome and Ok I also found other links similiar to that. here they are:http://photo.163.com/dengwenjiangqq123/list/#aid=39736809&m=0&page=1 :::::one :::::two :::::three :::::And here are the portraits: :::::one :::::two :::::three :::::I don't know if this is from RO3K but here you go anyway: :::::one ::::::Thanks --Zantam03 17:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC)